


see you again

by fromthefarshore



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: The thing about Noah was, Gansey never knew when he's going to see him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [MeCrossYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou) challenged me to write a fic about Gansey and Noah based on "See you again" song. Some of the rules are that the title has to be the song title and the fic has to have some lines from the song.

The thing about Noah was, Gansey never knew when he's going to see him again.

It'd been like this since the moment they met. There was always something ghostly about Noah, from the very beginning, but Gansey had never thought much of it. It'd never been a problem, it was simply a _Noah thing_ that he'd accepted. Noah was shy, always a bit on an introvert side, and Gansey respected that. Even if it meant Noah disappearing for a few days without no reason and no real explanation. He would come and go, never telling where he's off to, never telling when will he come back. But that was okay, that made Gansey smile every time he saw Noah, that was what made Noah who he was.

Sometimes the days in Monmouth Manufacturing went slow without Noah, especially with Ronan getting somewhere away as well and Adam working in one of his part time jobs, but Gansey would use the time to read more, to think, to fill in more pages of his journal.

He could always tell Noah all about it when he saw him again and those were the moments Gansey lived for.

-

"We've come a long way from where we began," Gansey once said, eyeing the mess in his car, and Noah laughed, his eyes glistening just like the glitter that he's accidentally splattered in the front seat of The Pig.

"Dang, who knew?" Noah said, still smiling, as he reached for Gansey's arm,  hastily brushing his fingers against Gansey's sweater and leaving a trace of glitter behind. "This is for all the good things we've been through," he added.

"Glitter," Gansey muttered. He looked around and let out a deep sigh. "It will never really go away."

"I know," said Noah, and back then Gansey didn't think much of the smile slowly disappearing from Noah's face. "It will stay here forever. It'll make you remember me when I'm gone."

It felt a bit ghostly, but it was simply a _Noah thing_ , and Gansey had long accepted that.

-

There was a certain vibe that Gansey felt ever since meeting Noah. It didn't take much for it to turn into a friendship and then, for that friendship to turn to bond that felt like it will never be broken.

Sometimes, when they hit the road at night because Gansey couldn't sleep, and they laughed, and laughed, until their stomachs hurt, Gansey would find himself wondering about his friendship with Noah. The days with Noah were easy and nice, everything felt good, nearly too good, and maybe that's why something told Gansey that it wouldn't last. It was a blunt feeling somewhere deep inside him, indulged by lack of sleep and fatigue, but it was there and sometimes, Gansey hated himself for it.

He thought he needed to look at things differently, see the bigger picture, but he didn't know how to do it, where to start. He'd always been interested in little details more.

-

Only later did he realise that the bigger picture was hiding in those little details he'd always loved so much. It was in _Noah things_ , in his sad little smiles and strangely chosen words, in glitter and in the night rides they had.

It felt strange to learn about Noah's past, about his life being tied up to the ley line, about everything that was behind the _Noah things_. It didn't change their friendship and the bond was never broken. On the contrary, it made it even stronger.

Gansey learned why exactly he always felt like not knowing when he will see Noah again.

-

He never knew when he will go with Noah for the last ride.

-

It came too fast.

-

"So let the light guide your way," Gansey mutters under his nose, his eyes catching on the glitter shining in the sunlight on the empty front seat of The Pig. That's what Noah once said, though Gansey doesn't know if it was about glitter or about something bigger.

It was back in the days when Noah was standing by Gansey's side, talking to him. It's one of hundreds, one of thousands of memories of Noah he has stored in his head. Gansey is holding onto every memory of Noah and sometimes he wonders, if Noah is doing the same, wherever he is now.

It feels once again like the days and nights without no one to talk to, and Gansey throws himself into his study, into reading and writing, researching new things and making new journals.

Because he thinks that maybe, maybe sometime he will tell Noah all about it , somewhere in a better place, somewhere where Noah can stand right there by Gansey's side like back in the day.

Just the thing with Noah is, Gansey doesn't know if he will ever see him again.


End file.
